youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Woodyladdin
This is DarkLord62892's Sixth Movie-Spoof of the 1992 Disney Films, "Aladdin". Here's the Cast: * Aladdin - Woody (Toy Story) * Jasmine - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Genie - Stuart Little (w/ Margalo as an extra) (Stuart Little Series) * Jafar - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Iago - Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) * Abu - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) * The Magic Carpet - Blankey (The Brave Little Toaster) * Rajah - Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) * The Sultan - Harold (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Razoul - Hades (Hercules) * Gazeem the Thief - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * The Peddler - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Zowiey (Rolie Polie Olie), Zoe (Sesame Street) and Merida (Brave) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) * Prince Achmed - Prince,a Nutcracker (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) * The Cave of Wonders - Giant Jaguar Statue (The Road to El Dorado) * Two Men Watching for Prince Achmed - John Smith (Pocahontas) and Kipper the Dog * Woman at the Window - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Fat Ugly Lady - Anna (Frozen) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Matilda, Cinderella, Anastasia and Rapenzal (Tangled) * Omar; Melon Seller - Sonic (Sonic) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Grandpa (Rugrats) * 'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Rabbit Genie - Meeko (Pocahontas) * Dragon Genie - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Bunny and Bluebelle (Bambi) and Laa-Laa and Po (Teletubbies) * Sheep Genie - Shep (George of the Jungle) * Genie with Pinocchio's Head - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Horse Abu - Horse Donkey (Shrek 2) * Duck Abu - Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) * Ostrich Abu - Monkey Peter (Jumanji) * Turtle Abu - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Car Abu - Red (Cars) * Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Old Jafar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Bee Genie - Jacques (Finding Nemo) * Submarine Genie - Willy (Free Willy) * One of Flamingos - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Gigantic Genie - The Mouse King (Barbie in The Nutcracker) and the Bird (A Bug's Life) * Rajah as Cub - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Abu as Toy - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron) * Snake Jafar - Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Cheerleader Genies - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland) * Genie Jafar - Cyclops (Hercules) * Pot Seller - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Nut Seller - Hermilch (A Bug's Life) * Necklace Seller - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Fish Seller - Slim (A Bug's Life) * Fire Seller - Manny (A Bug's Life) * Boy wanting an apple - James (James and the Giant Peach) * Two Hungry Children - Fievel (An American Tail) and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Old Man Genie - Wolly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Little Boy Genie - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Fat Man Genie - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * 75 Golden Camels - Graiffes (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Genie as TV Parade Host Hurry - Z (Antz) * 53 Purple Peacoks - Birds (Bambi) * Genie as TV Parade Host Jane - Princess Bala (Antz) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Monstars (Space Jam) * Leopard Genie - Balto * Goat Genie - Ronno (Bambi 2) * Harem Genie - Pocahontas * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears & Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) and Lionesses (The Lion King) * Brass Band - Scat Cat's Bands (The Aristocats) * 40 Fakirs - Wild Animals (The Lion King) Category:DarkLord62892 Category:DarkLord62892's Channel Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Parody Category:Parodies Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Account and Creators Movie-Spoof